About The King
The Beginning of an Era In 1999 Scandocious J.r. made his first song singing about man on man contact. This song was entitled "No Queens." This song was created out of dislike of effeminate Men pretending to be masculine. He had no issue if the were being themselves, however fooling someone to obtain sexual favors was not something he liked. Although Scandocious made regular music in the past, it was his new found idea to make music related to Gay issues that gave him purpose. This purpose was based on the response from his very 1st music video "No Queens." People purchased his 1st cassette tape "From A Bottom's Perspective." This album was based on how he perceived bottoms felt in love, and relationships. The title of the album gave all who saw, or heard it the idea that Scandocious was in fact a bottom. Finding this annoying he explained "Its made from the perspective of a bottom, but not necessarily my perspective. Seeing that people held on to the idea of him being a bottom Scandocious made the sophomore album Entitled "OOPS I DATED A QUEEN." This album was made from the Perspective of a Top. The songs were to show how things in love, and life are seen through the eye's of Tops in the black gay life styles. With rave reviews he started his 3rd CD in 2006. There were big gaps in between his first 3 albums due to h is own family issues. He was homeless as he recorded the first three titles. His 3rd installment was entitled "J.r. Style." This like the other two were from a particular perspective, and this was for the versatiles. In 2007 he named the 4th album "Chocolate Cream" after his favorite Porn Company. That year J.r. was very connected to his fans, and one in particular told him " You are so sexy with those lips, and muscles they should call you "Young Cool J." J.r. found this intriguing, so he named his next album "Young Cool J." He always performed, but this year in particular he made more appearances than usual. He was traveling all through out the country performing his new music, and his popular song the r emix of "Wait." This year he also received more hate than before, But the love of his fans was more to be reckoned with. That same fan who called him Young cool J enjoyed the new album, and then gave J.r. a new title. He said " You are so talented. You do more than Hip-Hop, and pop you do every thing. You are like The King Of Gay Music" J.r. read this, and fell in love with the title. From that day on he use the title, but that title had brought the anger, and evil out of the new kids who were making music. From creating rumors about STD's, and calling J.r. all kinds of names to doing countless interviews, and bad mouthing him.. this pushed J.r. to create "The King Of Gay Music" Album. That album was critically acclaimed, and was one of the most successful albums in J.r.'s career. He released a song entitled "Addicted 2 Boyz" and the next day it was on Celebrity Websites such as "Mediatakeout, Worldstarr, Bossip, and on Television show such as TMZ, and LOGO. This success only infuriated the other artists more, but it was great for J.r.'s career. That was in 2009, but it continued on in 2010 with the b reakout success of his biggest song to date " Will U Marry Me Boy." This album only repeated, and doubled the success he had on his previous album. The song Addicted 2 Boyz reached over one million views on J.r. Original You tube channel, but because the video was so hot, and the views hit hard in just two hours you tube removed the entire channel. "Will U Marry Me Boy" received views in the high thousands on both You Tube, and Bossip who likened Scandocious J.r. to Beyonce. The next chapter of Entertainment for Scandocious was the name change to Scandocious J.r., and the reality show "R U THE BOY." This show was based on friendship, and his friend helping him find love.